Bugged
by trubholls25
Summary: Grant asks Liz for help, and she's surprised. Grant doesn't even think he wants to be with Bex anymore. So what happens when their friendly conversation turns into something more? Liz/Grant-written for the Black Sheep Challenge. Sorry-bad summary! Oneshot


Hey, everyone! I'm not sure how good this is, but it did take me a while to write. So here it is [after a few long days]! I hope you like it, please R written for the Black Sheep Challenge; Prompts: Microphone, Research

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz's POV

I sat in the enormous Gallagher library, waiting for inspiration to strike. Humph. Nothing. Why, oh why, did Mr. Smith have to assign a creative assignment for COW? Why couldn't it be something, oh, I don't know, easier? And no one was around, either, so I couldn't use their crazy mission stories or Macey's political adventures to help find a good topic. I mean, how do you write about _Where do you really want to go next year_? I mean, come on! I'm freaking out. Elizabeth Sutton, genius, is actually freaking out. I don't even know what the question is asking! Do you talk about vacations, or job preferences? Great. I just bought myself a whole day of studying past classes' work to see if they had been asked the same question. In the back of my mind, I knew I wouldn't find something, but I needed something to do to keep from panicking, and had finished everything else. The rest of the girls wouldn't get back from town for another four hours. [I had refused to be dragged on another date with Cammie, Zach, Bex, and Grant. They're my best friends, but their romantic efforts make me want to gag. Literally. And Jonas, well, Jonas was at some big convention in D.C., getting an award for breaking yet another unbreakable code. Sigh.]

"Hey." I looked up, hoping…nope, it was just Grant.

"Oh, um, hi." Sadly, my voice sounded shrill and whiny even to me. What was up with my throat these days? Honestly, I think I have a cold or something. Or maybe just some awful disease.

"Listen, Liz, I need some help."

"Well, why aren't you out with the others?"

"That's why I need your help."

I slowly brought my head out from the papers I was reading, knowing I was probably going to regret this later. "What?"

Grant ran a hand through his thick hair, practically squirming in his seat. "Well, BexisalwaysyellingorgettingupsetandI'mnotpositiveandIdon'tgethersoIneedtosetupamicrophoneinyourroomtolisteninonhersowecankeepgoingoutbecauseshe'sgonnaprobablybreakupwithmesoonotherwise."

"What?"

"BexisalwaysgettingupsetandIdon'tknow-"

"Grant! Talk slowly, otherwise I'm so not helping you with whatever crazy scheme you have."

"Oh, right," he said softly, "Sorry, I do that a bit when I'm nervous. Anyway, Bex has, well, always been a little headstrong, er, temperamental, wait, no, spirited! That's it. She's been turning on me lately, because I say the wrong things, and I need you to help me put a microphone in your room so I can learn what she wants me to say. Oh, and I need you to not tell anyone. Ever. Even Cammie. No one can know."

"But, Grant- why do you even want to?"

"Because I care about her, but I don't understand her that well."

I shook my head at his stupidity. "Then ask her out. Make her dinner. Go for a walk. Then you'll get to know her more, and knowing leads to understanding. It's much easier- and less stupid- than bugging her room."

"But I've already tried all of those things! Liz, seriously, this is my last resort. Really. If this doesn't work out…"

I continued to look at him questioningly. Bad idea. He was giving me the puppy dog look- I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Maybe, it could work. Possibly…

"I guess then we aren't meant to be. But I want to try this first."

"Grant, why do you even want to keep trying? If it hasn't worked out by now…Come on, you've been fighting for a couple of weeks now. Why don't you just give up?"

"Because, what we had at first, it was nice. Special. I don't want to lose that."

"Maybe you already have."

"Might be, but I need to prove it to myself. I'll regret not doing it later, even if it was the right choice to give up. I need to hear how she talks, how she talks about me. To see if it was the same as in the beginning of the exchange."

"How would you know what we talked about, in our own rooms, no less, at the beginning of the exchange?"

"You bug our room, we bug yours."

I shrugged. Fair enough. "Well…"

"Please, please, Liz! I need to know if Bex and I will ever work. If not, I need to move on, and I don't want to be pining after her for the rest of high school, only to be let down later when she dumps me."

He was persistent, you had to give him that. And it was sweet, the way he cared about Bex enough to end their relationship if necessary. "Oh, all right. I'll help."

Grant practically started smothering me- normally, I'd be worried, but this time it was just from joy. Well, his joy, not mine. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Liz, you won't regret it!"

I struggled out of his grasp and looked at my unfinished COW homework. Hmm… "Yes, but I have a few conditions."

"Whatever you want!"

"You owe me forever, and you need to help me with the COW essay."

Grant stopped bouncing long enough to laugh at me. "You? Little Ms. Smarty-Pants? You honestly need help with a stupid essay, on the spy equivalent of the famous question: _What do you want to be when you grow up?_ Wow. Now I have truly seen it all."

"Well, in my defense, it could be asking any number of questions. There's a big difference between ideal jobs and holiday spots, you know."

To my utter shock and horror, Grant started to laugh hysterically. "You're over thinking it Liz. It's very easy. You know what, I'll just do it for you. As a special thank-you gift for helping me."

"Alright. But what are you planning to do to it? Please don't burn it!"

"Hey! Just because Zach and I once burned up Jonas's homework as a joke does not mean I will do that to yours. Besides, it'll be super easy to finish. I can just make up some butt-kissing story about how you're going to be a CIA analyst and save the world someday through your extraordinary brain power."

"No fair! Just because I want to help the planet does not-"

"Relax, Liz, I'm not going to do that."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

"So, now that your homework is taken care of, how about helping me?"

I smirked at him, for I knew something he didn't. "Already done."

Grant's eyes bulged partway out of his skull. He looked at me with a face full of awe. I had to admit that I kind of liked it. "What?!"

"Really, Grant, how stupid do you think we are? During eighth grade, when we could actually do a decent surveillance job, we realized how easily the other girls could break into our room and take our favorite things. As in, makeup and stuff. [They can get somewhat jealous and like to borrow before asking. Or by just not asking at all.] So, we put up some radar stuff. A couple bugs that we managed to steal from Professor Buckingham's private room. Things like that."

"Cool," he smiled excitedly, "So, how do I listen in?"

"Actually, it's run through the main system. So just pull up a chair to one of the school's main computers, and at the main screen type _*GG$#_, an you're in to the feed."

"Thanks Liz! It's a big help, you know, finally getting some closure."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever, it was no big problem anyway."

"Er, I'll get this homework to you at breakfast tomorrow, okay?"

"Right, um, sounds good. I guess I'll be seeing you then…" I walked away slowly from the table. I was acting like an idiot and my roommates [Except Macey, seeing as she probably didn't know about the bugs] were most likely going to kill me when then found out what I did.

"Hey, Liz, let me walk you to your room! It's kind of a long walk."

I giggled to myself- that even sounded stupid to me. "Sure."

We made small talk along the way, mostly about school and such. But the topic kept drifting back to Bex. Grant must really be obsessed with her, seeing as he can't seem to live without mentioning her name every other second. As we got to my door, he pulled my arm to keep me by him. "You know," he whispered into my ear, "You're a much better listener than Bex is. Thanks, again. For everything."

I sniggered a bit. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Grant smiled, pushing some hair out of my face. "Only if you want it to be."

There was no time for me to react- his lips were on mine in a second. I knew it was wrong, but I kissed back. The feeling was electrifying, amazing- much better than when I kissed Jonas. No tongue was involved, but it was a first kiss-the way it should be. When we finally pulled away from each other, I felt a little guilty, but kind of disappointed that it didn't go farther. No!, I told myself, Bad Liz! Don't' think that!

Grant leaned in to peck my cheek. "I liked hanging out, Liz. See you around?"

I mumbled nervously, "Yeah. Definitely."

Grant chuckled slightly to himself and walked back down the hall. I leaned back and purposefully hit my head against the door three times. Damn. Now my roommates were _really_ going to kill me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope it was okay- I personally don't think it's very goode, but oh well. Reviews greatly appreciated! : D Thanks for reading!

*trubholls25*


End file.
